Learning To Forgive (PART 1)
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Linus and Audrey Van Pelt are enjoying their lives. Their daughter, Zoe, is now 5 and is smart and wise like her father; even down to dragging a blanket like he did. They also now had a boy, Linus Jr. Rerun is enjoying his life with Eudora, Sally's best friend. But Linus and Rerun gets the shock of their lives when they hear their mother is terminally ill.
1. Chapter 1

Learning to Forgive (Part 1)

**CHAPTER 1: CATCHING UP WITH THE VAN PELTS**

_Boston, Massachusetts, July 4, 1:30 PM_

The Fourth of July was in full swing. The big parade downtown had already happened and everyone was relaxing before the fireworks that night. Some folks had picnics in the park, and others just relaxed around the house. Linus Van Pelt was getting some fireworks ready for the night. His 5 year old daughter, Zoe, was with him watching him go through his fireworks. She was definitely a daddy's girl. She was as smart as her father, as well as hold on to a blanket like he did when he was her age. The one thing she didn't do was wait for the Great Pumpkin in a pumpkin patch. Since then, Linus and his wife, Audrey, had another child in Linus Van Pelt, Jr., who was also pretty smart for his age. He was definitely no ordinary 3 year old, as he was wise beyond his years. Junior is also a pint-sized ball of endless energy (Zoe is a bit more mellow). And, a relief to Linus, both siblings got along well; a far-cry from the volatile relationship between their father and deceased aunt Lucy.

Rerun and Eudora would join them later for the fireworks show, as would Linus and Rerun's father, Larry and his girlfriend, Victoria. Rerun and Eudora had since got engaged to be married, but hadn't set the date as of yet. The youngest Van Pelt had finally gotten his life together. He finished his probation a year after Lucy's funeral and was staying clean and sober. He still smoked cigarettes, but otherwise stayed away from other vices. He was eating healthier, as well, thanks to Linus getting him to eat how he does. As a result, Rerun was 100% more healthy than he was since being 18 years old.

As Linus got the fireworks prepared for the night, his daughter Zoe asked, "Daddy, are you going to need any help with carrying the fireworks?"

"I got help, Zoe," said Linus. "Your uncle Rerun is going to help daddy out."

"Oh okay," said Zoe. "I just hope you be careful lighting them. I don't want you losing an arm like you did your leg." And she pointed to his camo-colored prosthetic leg.

"I'll be safe, honey," said Linus, reassuring his daughter. "You just try to stay clear while they are being lit. Okay?"

"Okay, daddy." Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Linus," said Audrey, Linus's wife. She opened it to see Rerun and Eudora standing there.

"Hey you two," Audrey greeted.

"Hi Audrey," greeted Eudora. "What are you folks up to?"

"Still getting ready for tonight," said Audrey. "Linus is in the den, preparing the fireworks."

"I know where I'm going," said Rerun. And he went to join his brother.

"Larry and Vicky should be here soon," Audrey replied.

"Well, are YOU going to need help with anything, Audrey?" asked Eudora.

"As a matter of fact, I was about to start up the cooking. Care to help, Dory?"

"Don't mind if I do." And both women went into the kitchen to prepare the dinner for the night.

Outside of Linus and Audrey's house, Larry and his girlfriend Victoria had just pulled up. He looked like he was struck by a ton of bricks by the news he had heard before coming over.

"Will you tell them, Lare?" asked Victoria.

"Not today, Vicky," said Larry. "I know it's their mother, and they do have a right to know, but remember, they also harbor a ton of animosity towards her. We can wait until the 4th is done. Besides, I decided to leave it to their aunt Marian to tell them. She agreed that after the holiday would be better to give them the news about Lacey."

"I guess I understand," said Victoria. "But why don't they talk to their mother?"

"We haven't told you, haven't we?" sighed Larry. "When their sister, my daughter Lucy was alive, she used to torture them by threatening them physically or emotionally. While Linus got the brunt of the physical abuse, Rerun was more emotional, save for an incident over a cookie that landed Rerun in the hospital. I wanted something to be done about Lucy as she was diagnosed as being a borderline sociopath. But Lacey thought that it would correct itself, thus forbidding me to do anything to correct Lucy, at the expense of our sons. Linus went into the army and told us he didn't want Lucy around him, and Rerun for years didn't talk to us at all. My relationship with my boys is back to being good, if not better than before. But because Lacey refused to get Lucy the help she needed, they have nothing to do with her to this day."

"I couldn't imagine going what you all went through," said Victoria.

"As I said, Vicky, the boys and I are much better now," Larry finished. "But I don't want to upset them about news about their mother, especially her current situation. I'll let Marian be the bearer of bad news to them." And Larry and Victoria got out of their car and walked up to the door. Audrey opened it after they rang the doorbell.

"Come on in, you two!" Audrey greeted. "Kids! Grampa Larry and Nana Vicky are here!" And Zoe and Junior ran out to greet them.

"Hey Grampa!" said an excited Zoe. "Hey Nana!"

"Hi Grampa and Nana!" greeted an energetic Junior.

"How are my grandkids?" said a beaming Larry.

"We're good!" said both Zoe and Junior, in unison. Linus and Rerun joined the rest.

"Hey, dad," greeted Linus. "Hey, Vicky."

"How are you, Linus?" asked Victoria.

"Pretty good," said Linus.

"When did you get here?" asked Rerun.

"Just now, son," said Larry. "And we're going to have one heck of a 4th of July!" And the family enjoyed the day, as dinner would be ready soon. Whatever news Larry had about their mother could wait until the next day or day after next, as that night, it was all about fun.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GHOST FROM DRAMA'S PAST**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: LACEY'S DIAGNOSIS**

_Sparkyville, USA, July 4, 4:30 PM_

In the wake of the fallout after her daughter's funeral, Lacey Van Pelt had no contact with her two sons at all, due to her negligent behavior when it came to them and Lucy. While Linus and Rerun had posthumously forgiven Lucy, it was a different story for their mother. Because she refused to give Lucy the proper treatment that would have possibly saved them from years of torment and pain, Lacey was now out of their lives, and Larry, their father, divorced her. While Larry still keeps in some contact with her, Linus and Rerun not so much. In fact, Linus never invited her to the births of his kids. While Zoe was born in Sparkyville just after Lucy's funeral, Junior was born in Boston where they live. Lacey did briefly see Zoe from a distance after Charlie Brown and Violet's wedding once, but had never seen her grandson at all. She was finally remorseful about her actions. It was only after her sons cut her off that she finally realized how she single-handedly ruined her family by not getting Lucy some help. But now Lucy's dead, Larry divorced her, and both Linus and Rerun hate her guts and has kept her out of their lives.

But as if Lacey's life couldn't get any worse, she had just found out she had terminal cancer. It spread like wildfire and while she was doing chemo, it did very little to help her situation. While she accepted her fate that she was going to die because of it, she desperately wanted to make peace with her sons before it was too late. And they did inform her that unless something happened to her not to get in contact with them, so there was a chance that they would at least come to see her one last time. Larry, who after the divorce stayed on somewhat friendly terms with her, found out first from Marian, Lacey's sister. He told Marian to let the boys know after the 4th of July so it wouldn't big down their good time.

During the 4th, she was at the Brown's home with Silas and Maureen Brown. Sally and Schroeder, along with their boy Forte, were also in town, but Charlie and Violet opted to stay in California for the holiday. They had also had twin boys in Charlie Jr. (aka Chaz) and Craig. But because outside of Marian Lacey had no family around, she decided to take the Brown's offer to spend the 4th with them.

"Your boy is growing fast, Sally," said Lacey.

"I know," Sally responded. "It's not easy to keep up with clothes for him."

"I'm also showing him how to play the piano," added Schroeder. "To carry on the tradition."

"He's already showing some promise," said Sally.

"You must be proud of your grandsons," said Lacey to Silas and Maureen.

"We are, Lace," said Maureen.

"I just wish I could see my grandkids," lamented Lacey. "Especially since I don't have much time left."

"How long did the doctor say you had, Lacey?" asked Silas.

"They gave me about at least 3 months if I'm lucky," said Lacey. "Larry knows about it, though he left it to Marian to tell the boys. All I want is to say I'm sorry about everything that had happened. To at least make peace with them before I'm gone." Lacey began to tear up a bit.

"Let Marian and Larry handle it, Lacey," said Maureen. "I'm sure your boys will come around. They at least would want to know if you were ill."

"I know," said Lacey. "It's just how we left things after Lucy's funeral, I now see the mistakes I made."

"Hopefully, Marian will be able to talk them into at least calling you, let alone coming to see you here," said Maureen.

"I do hope so, Maureen," sighed Lacey. And the folks continued to talk and have coffee.

_Boston, Massachusetts, 9:58 PM_

Linus, Audrey, Zoe, Junior, Rerun, Eudora, Larry, and Victoria found a perfect spot on a hill to see the fireworks for tonight. And they didn't have to endure the stupid soundtrack the show would play if they sat next to the bandstand. After the show they would had back to Linus and Audrey's place to light off their fireworks. The kids could stay up if they wanted to until the last one was lit. Zoe managed to stay up, but Junior fell asleep at the halfway point of the main show. After the show was done, Linus carried his son to the van.

As they were lighting the fireworks off, Linus was talking to Rerun. "Do you ever think about Lucy?" he asked.

"A little," Rerun responded. "Why you ask?"

"Oh, just always wondered how our lives would have been different had she gotten the help she needed," said Linus. "But instead, we're not only without a sister, but without a mother. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy with my life now, with Audrey and the kids, in spite of my having only one and a half legs now, but I just wonder how Lucy would have been had she been more stable. Would she had liked Zoe and Junior? Would she and Audrey had gotten along? Questions like that, you know?"

"I get it, bro," said Rerun. "My life would not have been half the train wreck it was after I left home had Lucy been mentally sound. Luckily with Eudora in my life, and dad and you still with me, in addition to Audrey and Victoria, I am finally at peace with myself."

"Cheers to that, Liam," said Linus. And the brothers clanked their near-beer bottles together. Both men opted to drink non-alcoholic beer instead of the real stuff, mostly for Rerun's sobriety, and Linus for his own personal preference.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BOYS LEARN ABOUT LACEY**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: LEARNING THE NEWS**

_Boston, Massachusetts, July 5, 12:15 PM_

"CANCER?!" said a shocked Linus, who was on the phone with his aunt Marian. She had told him about his mother's illness. "How long has she had it?"

"The doctors don't know exactly, Linus," said Marian, on the other line, "but they think it was quite a few months due to it being diagnosed so late. Plus once she did start treatment, it spread faster than roaches in an abandoned house."

"So what now?"

"Well she's at home resting. The doctors said to make it as comfortable for her as possible. There is one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"She wants to see you and Rerun before she passes away." Linus fell silent.

"Linus?"

"Sorry, Aunt Marian, it's just been five years since we even talked to her. What do we even say at this point?"

"For what I know she wants to make amends with the both of you."

"Well, I might be on board, but Rerun is different. As bad as I had it dealing with Lucy and not getting any kind of intervention, Rerun's situation was worse, being the baby of the family."

"I understand. I'll let you talk to him. And ordinarily I wouldn't rush, but given the situation, time is of the essence. So don't doddle too long making up your mind. I'll be in touch, love."

"Okay, Aunt Marian. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too, dear." And Linus hung up the phone. Audrey walked in.

"Is everything all right, honey?" she asked.

"It's mom," said Linus softly. "She has cancer."

"Oh my God!" gasped Audrey. "How is she?"

"She hasn't much time left," said Linus, voice a little shaky. "She wants to see me and Rerun before she passes."

"You wat me to call?" asked Audrey.

"No, thanks though. I need to tell him. I just hope he doesn't go berserk over the news."

_2:00 PM_

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?!" screamed Rerun. "CANCER?!"

"I wish I was, Rerun," said Linus. "But Aunt Marian said she hasn't much time left and that she could go any day."

"So what now?"

"Well, according to our aunt, she wants to see us before she dies."

"I don't know, Linus. After everything that has happened, I finally got my life back on track. I don't want to revisit that drama again!"

"I get it, Liam, I do. But from what Aunt Marian told me, she wants to make peace with us. She's finally realized what she did to this family and wants to make things right before she dies. I mean, you know how pissed I was about her negligence. It was the same with you. But I think enough time has passed that we can try to finally end this drama once and for all."

Rerun thought about what Linus was saying, and it made sense, but at the same time, he swore he wouldn't see his mother ever again, no matter what. Finally he relented.

"All right, I'll come visit her, too," he said. "But don't expect me to be warm to her or anything."

"That's fine," said Linus. "I'll make the travel arrangements. I'll call you and Eudora when our flight leaves and what date."

_8:46 PM, Larry and Victoria's place_

"The boys had agreed to see their mother," said Larry to Victoria. "I just hope things go okay."

"Are you going too, Lare?" asked Victoria.

"Yeah, I will," Larry replied. "I also need to make some peace with Lacey, even though we stayed cordial after the divorce."

"I'll come with you too, for support," Victoria said.

"I'd appreciate that, Vicky," said Larry. And they continued to watch TV until around 10 when they went to bed.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MULLING OVER THE SITUATION**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: DECISION TIME**

_Boston, Massachusetts, July 6, The Van Pelt house._

One night in bed, Linus was lying in bed awake. His mother was on his mind and he was thinking about what he was going to say to her when he saw her. It had been over five years since Lucy's funeral since he or Rerun talked to her, and things were left a mess after that. After years of their mother not intervening to stop Lucy from abusing them and preventing their father Larry from doing so, they haven't had the best relationship with their mother, especially after it was learned that Lucy could have been treated to help her mental issues. So to say he was nervous was an understatement.

Audrey woke up to see her husband wide awake. She said, "Linus? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he responded. "Was thinking about mom. What do I say to her? After cutting her out of my life, how do I even talk to her?"

"Just say what's in your heart," said Audrey. "Marian said she wanted to make amends with you and Rerun, so there's that. And she can finally meet our kids."

"True," agreed Linus. "But I'm still a bit nervous about what's going to happen."

"I do understand that, dear. Just know you have the support of Rerun, your father, and your loving wife right here."

"I know I do." And Linus and Audrey kissed each other. And Linus closed his eyes to go to sleep with Audrey cuddled next to him.

Elsewhere, Rerun was also wide awake, as he was also thinking about what to say to Lacey. He was even more upset with her than Linus was. So he was wondering if he could keep it together and try to get along with her. Linus would be a bit more even-tempered, but it was the neglect of Rerun that drove him into a life of petty crime and drug and alcohol abuse. Eudora woke up and saw her boyfriend awake.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby?" she asked.

"Just thinking about mom," said Rerun. "We didn't leave things on the best of terms if you remember."

"I know," said Eudora. "You're still going to see her, aren't you?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous about it," Rerun responded. "I can't believe she's dying, though. I just hope I don't lose it."

"I'll be there with you, Rerun. And so will Linus and your dad. You have a big support system."

"I do, don't I?" And Rerun and Eudora hugged and kissed each other before going to sleep in each other's arms. Both Linus and Rerun were going to have a big support system.

_Sparkyville, USA, Lacey Van Pelt's home_

Lacey was lying in her bed. Her round-the-clock nurse was there sitting outside in the living room reading a book. Lacey couldn't sleep, either. She was thinking about her sons and how things ended with them last time after Lucy's funeral. If she could do her life all over, she would have followed the doctor's recommendations for Lucy and got her the help she needed. But Lucy ended up abusing her brothers mentally and physically. Rerun even landed in the hospital because of Lucy beating him to a pulp over eating the last cookie. And Lacey's indifference to her sons and not putting an end to Lucy's abuse came at two costs: her relationship with her sons. But as she lay dying, Lacey was determined to make peace with her sons before her time was up.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
